Media consumption has increased substantially over the past decade. Consumers today download more media content than ever before. High definition video and audio content is now commonly experienced with high definition displays and sophisticated audio processing systems such as surround-sound systems. Accessibility to content has also become ubiquitous thanks to high bandwidth wireless communications. Management of media content, however, has not evolved as quickly as the distribution of content. Typically, users rely on traditional user input devices such as remote controllers, keyboards, touch screen displays, and other accessories to control and manage content.